


under the f**king mistletoe

by chickenpoppers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenpoppers/pseuds/chickenpoppers
Summary: Atsumu just wants to kiss his boyfriend under the mistletoe to fulfill the Christmas tradition but fate has other plans.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	under the f**king mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> For Jace.
> 
> I wrote this in under 2 hours because I was cramming like heck :(  
> Probably has tons of errors so I'm sorry!

**December 21st**

"And then at the end, we're gonna kiss under the mistletoe!" Atsumu huffs excitedly. "I'm sure Shouyou would love it."

Osamu rolls his eyes as he marinates the ingredients he's preparing for the holiday orders. There are only 4 days left before Christmas so he's been busy fulfilling orders for Christmas Eve. Things have been hectic ever since the holidays. Despite having less than 8 hours of sleep and enduring back pains from all the work he's done, Osamu's thankful that his business is booming.

But apparently, making hundreds of onigiri is not busy enough for Atsumu so he decides to invite himself to his twin's shop to discuss his date plan.

"Hey, aren't you gonna decorate your shop? Doesn't look the least bit festive to me."

"The shop’s only going to be open until 10pm anyway so I didn’t really decorate that much. Also, get yer filthy hands away from my rice!" He swats Atsumu's hands away when he sees his twin trying to take bits of rice to chew on while Atsumu continues to gloat about his  _ perfect _ Christmas date plan.

"I'm just taste testing."

"Whatever. Why are you even here?"

"Just checking up on you." Atsumu smiles while taking a big bite on an onigiri that his twin just finished making. "You've been busy. You look tired."

"I'll be less busy if you stop secretly eating the onigiri that I'm supposed to sell." Osamu says exasperatingly. "You should worry about yourself, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your grand plan. Your perfect date idea."

"It's pretty great, huh?"

"It's too good to be true."

"It is too good and it is true!" Atsumu yells defensively. He has spent so much time planning and perfecting this Christmas date because it's his first time celebrating the holiday with Shouyou.

Last year, Shouyou caught a bad flu— so bad that he wasn't even able to spend the New Year with Atsumu. So this year, he promised Atsumu that he'll have him for both Christmas and New Year to make up for the missed opportunities last year. 

"You mean, you just happened to get a reservation for a Michelin star restaurant a few days before Christmas?" Osamu questions him. 

The restaurant was known for its long waiting lines and reservations that seem to always be full. It was impossible to dine there unless you've booked a reservation months prior to your booking date. And that was on a regular day. Now, imagine getting a reservation four days before Christmas? That's just unrealistic.

"Well, I did get a confirmation email so that much is guaranteed." Atsumu smiles proudly. He is confident that he has it all figured out. All he needs now is for the 24th to come so he can spend Christmas Eve with the love of his life and watch the fruits of his labor bloom.

  
  


***

**December 24th**

**7:17pm**

Atsumu promised to pick up Shouyo from his place by 6:30pm but it's almost 7:30pm and he's still stuck in traffic. He had sent a text message to Shouyo a few hours ago telling him that he would arrive late, probably around 4pm, because he had to help Osamu with last minute preparations for the restaurant. Shouyo understood this and didn't mind but Atsumu, who had just broken a ceramic plate three hours ago, thinks that this was all bad omen.

He sends another text to his boyfriend, ensuring Shouyo that he's almost there.

Tsum 🦊: Sorry babe :(

Sunshine 🌻: Tsumu, it's fine! 😚

Sunshine 🌻: Stop saying sorry or I'm gonna get mad

Tsum 🦊: hmmm fine

Tsum 🦊: but im almost there dw

Tsum 🦊: just four streets away

**7:42pm**

Four streets away should have taken only 5 minutes or less, but because of the traffic jam up ahead, it took Atsumu a little more than 20 minutes to reach Shouyo's apartment.

"I told you, I could have just walked to meet you. You were just four streets away." Shouyo pouts as he tries to put on his seatbelt. "That could have taken a lot less time."

"I thought it would only take a few minutes." He says, glancing at his boyfriend who looks annoyed at either him for insisting that he wait in his apartment instead of just meeting him halfway to save some time or pissed that the seatbelt was jammed. He tugs on the seatbelt, snaps it in place, and then places a quick kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

"I bought this for you." Atsumu hands over a bouquet of fresh red roses and mistletoe. He was planning on giving Shouyo a bouquet of sunflowers like usually does but he thought that the mistletoe would be fitting for today’s agenda: kiss his boyfriend under a mistletoe.

Shouyo smiles sheepishly, his irritation ebbing away with just a simple show of affection from Atsumu. "Hmmkay, just drive. We don't want to be late."

And so, he drives.

**8:12pm**

It has only been half an hour since Atsumu picked up Shouyo and things are finally looking up again. Despite the rough start to their Christmas date, Atsumu is pleased with how things are currently going. Shouyo takes care of the music and they both sing along to Mariah Carey’s All I Want For Christmas Is You, completely dismissing the stress from the traffic. If he were being honest, these kinds of moments are enough for him. The random glances, the occasional smooches, the hand holding.

“Hmm, what are you thinking about?” Shouyo asks, placing his hand on the blonde’s thigh. 

Atsumu sucks in a breath and closes his eyes.

“Babe, that’s dangerous.” Shouyo chuckles then tightens his grip on Atsumu’s thigh. “Focus on the road.”

“It’s a red light… okay, now it’s green--”

And then, they hear a loud, disturbing clacking noise. They try to figure out where the noise is coming from when the car staggers, lurches, and then halts to a full stop. Atsumu restarts the engine but to no avail so steps out of the car to check on the engine. Panic and urgency sets in when he sees smoke coming out of the hood of his car.

“Shouyo, get out of the car!”

  
  


**9:23pm**

Atsumu didn't realize that holiday traffic should have been taken into account when he made his plans a few days ago. For someone so confident and self-assured with his plans, Atsumu was starting to feel uneasy. First, he was late to pick up Shouyo. Then, his car broke down so they had to hail a cab and got stuck in traffic for a really really long time. Thankfully, they arrived at the restaurant and he could feel relief rushing in.

"I'm sorry sir but your reservation was for 8pm. Your reservation has already been given to a walk-in customer fifteen minutes ago."

Great. Just great.

The restaurant attendant suggested that they wait for someone else’s reservation to get cancelled too or they could wait in line too. Atsumu would have been alright with waiting for a few more minutes

Atsumu was deciding on whether they should wait in line for a few more minutes or find another restaurant close by but he hears Shouyo’s stomach grumble and sees him grinning shyly, gripping his abdomen as if that could hide the sound it just made. They were both starting to get hungry. Hungry and upset. Not a very good combination.

**9:59pm**

They have tried calling every restaurant within the vicinity, checked every fast food chain, and even found diners at the most obscure places but every single establishment was crowded and bustling. Supposedly, they were going to watch a Christmas lights show at 10pm but with the way things are going, that’s impossible now. Atsumu was starting to feel rid of all hope. The confidence he had hours ago has finally crumbled into little pieces and the only thing that keeps him hanging on were Shouyo’s “it’s okay” and “this isn’t so bad.”

Then, Atsumu gets a bright idea. They could try going to Osamu’s restaurant. Osamu told him that the shop closes by 10pm but surely, Osamu would be there right? He wishes that they conserved their phone battery so one of them could call Osamu and ask if he was still in the shop but right now, all he’s thinking about is coming to Onigiri Miya so him and Shouyo could finally get some dinner.

**10:32pm**

It’s half past ten o’ clock and they finally arrive at Onigiri Miya. Atsumu has never been this happy to see Osamu, that he was still there in his shop cleaning up. Osamu serves them reheated leftovers from today’s lunch and both Shouyo and Atsumu eat in silence. Atsumu was hungry but he barely had any appetite. He could not even take a bite- not when his “grand” plan which he was so proud of turned into shambles. 

“Tsum, are you okay?”

All he wanted to do today was bring Shouyo to a fancy restaurant but all they’re eating right now is reheated burger, fries and onion rings. They should have watched a Christmas-themed lights show and walked around the park but all the lights they saw were lights from fast-food chains’ illuminated signs. Then, kiss under the mistletoe and ask Shouyo for his hand in marriage.

“I’m fine.”

Shouyo looks at his watch to check the time. “3..2...1...11:11, make a wish!”

Atsumu sighs, wishing that he could redo this day. 

“You wanna know what I wished for?” Shouyou asks as he takes Atsumu’s hands.

“If you tell me your wish, it won’t come tru--”

“I wish you would smile more.” Shouyo cuts him off before he could even finish what he’s saying. “Bad days happen to most people and this day wasn’t even that bad.”

Atsumu could feel a smile forming but there was still disappointment in his heart. “What do you mean it wasn’t that bad? I was late, my car broke down, we missed our reservation, and now we’re eating reheated food for our Christmas eve date.”

“Yeah, that happened.” Shouyo laughs. “But you know, I still enjoyed today?”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“You’re only saying that.”

The clementine haired boy seizes his boyfriend’s hand and intertwines their fingers. “Yeah.”

“See? You didn’t even deny it!”

“I was just being honest!” Shouyo teases the sullen blond who’s sulking at his seat. “Today was a pretty bad day, but you know what? I’m glad I was able to spend this really bad day with you. I would be cussing my brains out if I were with someone else, you know? But because I was with you, all the unlucky things that happened today were okay. Because I know that when I’m with you, no matter how bad things get, everything will be okay.”

“Are you trying to make me cry?” Atsumu sniffles, gripping Shouyo’s hand even tighter. Shouyo walks towards him to give him a hug. “This was supposed to be the perfect Christmas date.”

Shouyo nods while drawing small circles on Atsumu’s back with his palm.

“We were supposed to do so many things and then at the end, we’ll stand under the fucking mistletoe and kiss.”

“We can still kiss without a mistletoe.”

“B-but it’s a Christmas tradition, right? It’s good luck for people… andit’salsoconsideredapromisetomarry.”

“What did you just say?”

Atsumu burrows his face in the space between Shouyo’s chin and shoulder. “It’salsoconsideredapromisetomarry.”

“You want to get married?”

Atsumu shakes his head from top to bottom.

“You were going to ask me tonight?”

Atsumu sobs even louder now, because he just spoiled his plan and now Shouyo knows that he wanted to propose tonight but couldn’t because his epic Christmas date plan just failed. Who knows if Shouyo would even want to marry him now knowing that he couldn’t even plan a simple fucking date?

“I was going to ask you tonight!” Shouyo exclaims which makes Atsumu move from his position to look at his boyfriend. He wants to laugh at Shouyo’s surprised face until what Shouyo just said dawns on him. 

“You want to marry me?”

Shouyo nods.

“Even if I’m the worst at planning dates?”

All of a sudden, Shouyo takes his phone out, types something, and then puts his phone over above him and Atsumu. Atsumu glances upward and bursts into a child-like grin.

It was a photo of a mistletoe.

“Now, can we kiss?” Shouyo asks with an expectant look.

Without a word, Atsumu lunges forward, closing the distance between him and Shouyo. They kiss deeply and Atsumu thought that it felt nothing like their usual kiss-- passionate and hungry, almost like battling for dominance or rushing to explore each others’ mouths. No, this kiss was like an epiphany. It was slow and languid, as if they were savoring every bit of each others’ mouth leisurely. Like they’re taking all the time in the world to memorize the curve of each others’ lips even when they know the softness of each others’ skin by heart.

Atsumu thinks that nothing else seems more perfect than this moment right here. Nothing better than Shouyo at his arms’ length, forehead to forehead with their breaths reaching each others’ noses.

“You smell like burgers.” Shouyou chuckles as he moves to embrace Atsumu.

“Will you marry me?” Atsumu proposes out of the blue. “I know today’s a bad day to propose and there will probably be many more bad days for both of us in the future. But with you by my side, I can handle all the bad days. So… what do you think?”

Atsumu sees a familiar smile on Shouyo’s face. He remembers that smile. It was the kind of smile Shouyo does when he catches Atsumu stealing glances at him in the morning when he’s doing yoga. Or when it’s almost 2 am and they both sit at the balcony watching stars twinkling in the sky, talking about random things in their life because they couldn’t fall asleep. Or when they lose a particularly gruelling volleyball game and they know there are no words they can say to comfort each other. It’s that smile that Atsumu loves seeing. The kind he wishes he could always see.

“In all the good days and the bad days, I will be with you.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, it’s a yes.”

Atsumu searches for the ring in his pants and realizes that he left the ring box in his car, that broke down in the middle of the street and is now at the repair shop. 

“So, we have a problem,” He starts. “I left the wedding ring in the car.”

Shouyou giggles as he nods towards the leftover onion rings on their table. “You think we can use that?”

So he takes a piece of onion ring on his plate and carefully slides it on Shouyo’s ringer finger, as if it was the same $1,000 dollar wedding ring that he had bought a few weeks ago. Atsumu sighs and then bursts into laughter at how ridiculous this day is and yet it all still seems so perfect. Because nothing else matters. As long as they’re together.


End file.
